


21 gramos de Alma.

by nirui



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), PostFinalManga, Romance, SemiAU, Shinigami
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirui/pseuds/nirui
Summary: Aprender a volar. Voló, ¡voló!. Muéstrales cómo lo intentas. Elévate."Pero no te vayas hasta que sepas... Hasta que me conozcas, porque puedo ver y reconozco todas las cosas que me apresan. Bajo control, las mantengo como presa de este maldito mal.Ya que veo el mundo con colores diferentes a los de alguien como tú."La ciudad te jalará; Solo tienes un tiempo hasta que este lugar te trague enteramente.Después de lo sucedido con el Kishin, Death City había vuelto a su curso normal, llegaba el momento donde lo solucionarían por completo. Años pasarían para que aquellos que se encontraban aún en la Luna pudieran volver sin riesgo. Décadas en las que todos crecieron, lucharon y consiguieron el marcharse con la tranquilidad de saber que su legado perduraba...Será la posterior generación responsable de conceder justicia a las almas de sus progenitores, antecesores y muchas más; lograr terminar lo que les habían comisionado. Después de tanto tiempo recuperar a Crona sin expeler a Asura es posible.
Relationships: Crona & Death the Kid, Crona/Death the Kid, Free/Eruka Frog (Soul Eater), Marie Mjolnir/Franken Stein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	21 gramos de Alma.

_Fue la primera vez que presencié un evento astronómico de tal magnitud._

Quedó pasmado ante algo tan extrañamente curioso, cósmico, admirando en silencio. Era de muy noche. La Luna oscura se percibe en el océano que había dejado de recorrer y sobrevolaba flotando gracias a Beelzebub.

Ese día, el Shinigami de traje rayado había tenido que hacer un viaje desde muy temprano y estaba agotado. En ese entonces solo quería llegar a su casa, refundirse con su impecable cama y así descansar tan pronto como pudiera. Pero aturdiendo fue como así pudo detenerse, justo por pasar la orilla del inacabable mar.

Lo sorpresivo que fue encontrarse con eso hizo que dejara de pensar.

— Muerte santa...

— ¡Shinigami-Sama!, ¿me escucha?, ¡Kid-San! — Le liberaron del trance.

Su celular que ahora nota en una de sus orejas lo había contestado. Actuando en automático, sin quitar completa atención para el espectáculo tan hipnotizante.

— ¿Taro? Sí escucho, es que la Luna- — Los brotes florales dejaron de emerger o brillar.

— ¡Entonces también lo ve!, yo por poco no lo hago, cielos. — El tono del joven le plasmó inquietud.

Después de una pausa acortada reapareció: La superficie negra y sanguínea cubriendo al satélite innatural se llena de una especie de manchas y espirales de colores cambiantes, tan tenues como evanescentes. Florecían pétalos de las manchas. Rosas y más flores de clases que él desconocía sobresaliendo varias capas desde la faz, se movían ondeando como las olas bajo sus pies.

_Pero más inefable, incontrastablemente._

— Kem, despierta, ¡esto es muy serio! — Hojas sacudiéndose sonaron por la llamada.

— Ponla al teléfono, por favor. — Mandó apretando el agarre aplicado en el aparato.

No podía permitirse parpadear, de acuerdo a lo que le habían enseñado, y también a lo que consideraba personalmente, se trataba de algo demasiado extraño.

Se esforzó por hacer memoria de las cosas que conociera del satélite. Kid solo sabía que además de que fuera capaz de reír pasaban Eclipses. El descubrimiento por la sonda LCROSS de concentraciones salivares era otra cosa que recordaba, se había enterado de aquel desprendimiento de uno de los dientes provocado por Crona... y finalmente esa cúpula que hizo para detener al Kishin.

Estaba convencido de que nunca se había visto que le aparecieran, esfumaran y resurgieran ramas y flores violetas. Su vista se volvió borrosa por la falta que le hacía el sueño.

— Debe haber una razón por la que ahora ocurra esto.

— Sí, un momento — Lo oyó alejándose.

— ... ¡Kemikaru !

Los propulsores de la patineta comenzaban a resentir, flaqueando con levedad y haciendo que se balanceara con esa preocupación ahora en mente. Era de esperarse que pasara después de viajar por más horas de lo previsto, un día atareado como la mayoría de los suyos. Quitó indeciso la vista del cielo por el pendiente que tenía, buscando llegar hasta algún lugar para aterrizar.

— De las últimas cosas que les pediría... — Esa voz usualmente lánguida de Kem, la científica a su cargo, reanimó un poco el humor. — sería que me despertaran mucho antes de que el sol siquiera sonriera.

— Lamento interrumpir sus horarios de descanso, señorita Stein...— respondía acordándose de su propio agotamiento, manteniendo al volar suficiente tensión en la funda rectangular del celular. — Pero como antes Taro dijo, esto es- — Kem interrumpía, empezó a toser como si se hubiera ahogado con algo que tragaba. — ¿Ya viste a lo que me refiero?

Pudo posicionarse en el tejado de un faro, convenientemente cercano a la costa, el panorama era tan visible como necesitaba por la altura de la torre. Las flores violetas seguían predominando.

— ah, y pensé que no me debía preocupar... — masculló su interlocutora. — ¡Taro! ¿Dónde está el condenado telescopio?

— Dime que tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa— La brisa marítima ya fastidiaba al olfato desarrollado del Death. —, esta situación empieza a confundirme.

— Claro, es demasiado "inusual" y seriamente impertinente. Sí, tengo una idea de lo que pasa, pero aún no estoy segura de lo que es con exactitud. — Intercambió varias palabras ajetreadas al fondo con Taro, su compañero. — Tiempo. Necesito eso para cumplir con mi trabajo como usted, Kid-San, y como absolutamente cualquiera. Le aseguro que pronto obtendrá respuestas concisas. Ahora más que nunca le pido que sea paciente en el tema.

— Comprendo, descuida, solo quería confirmar... ¿Crees que se trate de una buena señal?, ¿que conlleve a algo bueno?

Las ramificaciones en espiral y el florecimiento habían desaparecido de nuevo, en medio parpadeo. Kem al ver esto exclamó blasfemando con pesar y él la intentaba calmar al comentarle que eso ya había pasado. Lo que no sabía era que esa vez era distinta. Ocurriría tan solo un segundo después, pero aquel sujeto vendado provocó que fuera imposible el mantener la comunicación...

— Cuánto tiempo, _Shinigami_ -Kun.


End file.
